battle_for_100000fandomcom-20200216-history
Shaun
Shaun is a male contestant in Battle for 100000 Pounds. Shaun is a stickman who willingly joined Season 1... while having EBS, and bribed to join Season 2 with cheese puffs, He is 10th place out of 15 in Season 1, and is currently competing in Season 2 passing his previous record Season 1 Placements In Episode 1, Shaun is the 7th to the top, in the middle of the pack In Episode 2, things still went well for Shaun, as he turned out 8th, still in the game. In Episode 3, sadly, he turned out 11th, realizing he can throw all his body parts to the nearest platform above him and escaped near death, this was not the end of his bad performances In Episode 4, he is shown to not be a great runner, and turned out 9th on the race track, things didn't go to well at all. In Episode 5, he didn't follow the rules in the Simon says minigame, and did nothing about it... Literally, DJ James said "Do Nothing" without saying "Simon says" beforehand. Too his downfall, Tails did something, and Shaun was 10th place, and eliminated from the game. Season 2 Placements Shaun was bribed with cheese puffs to in Season 2 by Amber, the new host for BF100000P for Season 2, Shaun expected to be eliminated early, and maybe even first from his first attempt but to his surprise he was in the middle of the pack once again ranking 7th due to him being a strong swimmer. In Episode 2, he enjoyed cheese puffs in the food lobby, and then the next day, they all began the next challen- ERROR, the challenge was to escape the error, like last time, he was slightly in the bottom half, still saving himself with cheese puffs and ended up in 10th place. Episode 3 came and instead of cars we got sqiushers in the Cross The Road challenge. He was falling behind again and came out 8th out of 13 people. Things didn't look to good, It seemed like history was repeating. Episode 4 came, and because he was good at losing so much, to his surprise, the next challenge was a "Lose SSB challenge" and Blody pushed him off immediately and came out 2nd place! A nice twist indeed! Episode 5, no one can be eliminated, of course, Shaun is good at losing, and Kite accidentally pushed him off along with Blody. On the team choosing, he joined the Bread Knights Episode 6, and came motivation to actually win, and came 3rd place on the Escape The Maze!!!... By not going in the maze at all... Episode 7 was a slight blast from the past, as, well... they had to cross a gap once more, but due to his successful attempts from Challenges 4 and 6, he came out 3rd by jumping far. Season 2 is currently not finished, so, this Section will be incomplete for now. Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Males